


Mint, Honey, and Dark Chocolate

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: For Day 2 of Eight Days of Blacksand!In a random human AU, Pitch and Sandy decide to do something very different with their Christmas gifts to each other this year.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670623
Kudos: 5
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Mint, Honey, and Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/13/2014.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Pitch says, nervously picking at the tape on the present Sandy’s just handed to him.

“Good idea or not, at least we can know that these gifts aren’t something that we’d get each other on any other occasion.” He smiles, then yawns. “And we both got up early to come open our presents, so that has to count for something.”

“Hmm. We will get some candy out of it, in any case.”

“That’s the spirit!” Sandy yawns again and leans against Pitch’s side, sleep-heavy and still warm from their bed.

On any other morning of their many years together, Pitch would insist on taking Sandy back to bed at once and giving him plenty of good reasons to stay there all day. But this isn’t any morning. This is Christmas morning, and so it has to be special.

Still…

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to bed, Sandy? I’ll wear any of the lingerie you bought for me.”

“Mmm.” Sandy nuzzles his shoulder. “But you hate wearing lingerie. It wouldn’t be nice of me.”

“Uh,” says Pitch. “Christmas day is here, so the risk of getting coal in your stocking has passed.”

“Pitch, this was my idea and I made you follow through with it even through the process for getting these things was kind of weird, and we can’t just ignore the results.”

Pitch sighs, slipping his fingers beneath the folds of the wrapping paper while Sandy tears the paper from his box. “I just think it’s far too early in the morning for anything but the real thing.”

“Oh my,” says Sandy, looking into the oblong candy box. “I’m…I’m impressed. Apart from the color—dark chocolate, right?—it looks just…just like you. And it’s…it’s filled with mint cream. That sounds…really good, actually.” He falls silent, his expression studiedly neutral.

“I can tell you want to laugh,” says Pitch. “Do it if you want to. After all, mine’s not disembodied and made of chocolate, the identification isn’t there, I promise.”

Sandy nods and places his hand on Pitch’s arm. He laughs a little. Then a little more. Then a lot more. By the time he stops, he’s wheezing and he’s fallen halfway into Pitch’s lap. “This was so worth it,” he gasps. “Now what do you think of yours, or mine, or whatever?”

“I, too, find it extraordinarily familiar,” Pitch says. “The detail those molds picked up…”

“I probably could have asked them to do my freckles in milk chocolate!” Sandy says, and falls into another laughing fit. “Mine’s filled with honey,” he says, wiping tears from his eyes, once he stops.

“That had to be a special order,” Pitch says, and Sandy shrugs.

“I didn’t want you to miss out on that weird combo you like,” he says. He grins up at Pitch. “Now you know, even though we could both probably swallow our gifts whole, we need to savor them.”

“I think you’ll be rather good at that,” Pitch says. “You awful tease.”

“It’s not a tease when my mouth’s already on you,” Sandy insists.

Pitch raises his eyebrows. “Play with your food, and I’ll just hope you’ve gotten it out of your system for one day.”

“I won’t have,” Sandy says, blinking sleepy eyes. “After all, the candy won’t _beg_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I have this feeling that there is a real company that offers products of this nature
> 
> plush-anon said: Here’s the real company that makes products of that nature. chocolatefantasies.com/…
> 
> tejoxys said: God, these goofballs


End file.
